


Got Me Runnin' Round

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Apologies, Band Fic, Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, F/F, Forgiveness, Human Yuri Plisetsky, Like So Many You’ll Kill Me, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Song Lyrics, Vampire Otabek Altin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Over a year ago Yuri met Otabek, a vampire, in the alleyway of a bar. He was determined to have the man turn him. Now that they have been reunited, can Yuri convince Otabek? Do good things really come to those who wait?





	Got Me Runnin' Round

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled "Good Things Come (To Those Who Wait)", I am finally BACK! I wrote this last year when I shared an acct with a friend of mine. Welp, let's just say stuff happened & we are no longer friends. 
> 
> I've contemplated back & forth writing this AU again, & decided, why not? I don't have a set schedule, but I hope everyone enjoys this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in a rush, but when I have time I might come back & re-write it to make it better.

The lithe man walked out of the bar, the green neon sign with pink trimming that read _The Fang_ illuminating him as he pulled his coat around his thin body. He was an attractive and alluring young man, someone no younger than nineteen and no older than twenty-one. He was wiry and tall, standing at almost six feet. He wasn’t overly thin though; he had a slightly muscular build in his arms and chest. His posture was straight, and he walked with his head held high, just like someone with a dancing background…perhaps ballet? His pale skin shone under the moonlight, making him appear slightly paler than what he truly was. He had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back, bangs falling onto the right side of his face and covering one of his turquoise-colored eyes. His body was wrapped in a thin white leather coat that stopped at the knees, showing his white skinny jeans and lace up boots that hugged his calves.

The man watching in the shadows smiled as he watched his prey turn his back to him and begin walking away. Silently he began following him, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the dark alleyway that way his prey couldn’t see him. The man was a little shorter than his prey but looks could be deceiving. He had dark hair that was shaved and styled in an undercut, the bangs swept up from his dark brown eyes. He wore a black leather coat that surrounded his body and seemed to stop just at his feet. He was wearing a thin black shirt and loose black jeans with black and white Doc Martens.

The lithe male was halfway through the alley when he stopped. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise and _knew_ someone was following him. He turned, seeing nothing but darkness and the small wisps of steam coming from a nearby pipe that ran up the old building. “_Hello? Is anyone there?_” he asked in his native tongue out into the darkness, feeling uncomfortable when nothing answered. He shrugged it off as he turned back around so he could head home...

...And ran smack dab into something solid, causing him to fall onto his butt on the cold pavement below. He looked up to someone standing above him, someone with the skin of an olive-tone and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

“My apologies,” the stranger said in accented English, holding out to Yuri who took it and allowed to be helped up off the ground.

“_Fucking hell _you scared me!” he complained in a musical voice, switching from Russian to English in between.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. That was not my intention, I swear,” the man replied in a smooth voice. “I hope you can forgive me. My name is Otabek Altin. May I know your name, _beautiful_?”

The man blushed. No one had every called him that, and he kind of liked it. “Y-Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Well, _Yuri_,” Otabek said, rolling Yuri’s name on his tongue. “I’m not one to be blunt, but that bar you left...”

“_The Fang_? What about it?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You do know what type of club that is, don’t you?” Otabek asked, raising a trimmed brow.

Yuri swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, as he replied, “Uh...a bar that serves drinks, plays great music and has interesting people in it?” Of course Yuri knew what kind and club it was, but he didn’t want to reveal that to Otabek. _Unless_...

Otabek shook his head. “Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. I think you and I both know what kind of club that was. I know you’re human, I can smell it on you.”

Yuri looked Otabek up and down before asking, “Y-You’re a..._vampire_?” He said the last word as a whisper, not wanting to anyone to overhear just in case someone did pass by.

Otabek smiled, and Yuri watched as two of Otabek’s teeth extended until they were long and pointed at the end. “I am. Now, I do need to ask Yuri: what would possess you to go to a club like that? Are you wanting to die? You must be young, so why would you want to end your life so soon?”

“Firstly, I’m twenty-three, so thank you for saying I look young,” Yuri said, feeling a little flustered. “Also, it’s not that I want to end my life. I want to know what it’s like, being something so different from this world and being dominant over humans.”

“Why would you want that? Eternity is a very long time and very lonely existence,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded. “I know. I have nothing to live for anymore. I just graduated college, a year early. I lost my grandpa a couple of years ago, and he was the only family I had left. What’s the point on living when you’re destined to be alone the rest of your life,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Also, eternity can be enjoyable if you have the right person to spend it with.”

Otabek chuckled. “So, you’re looking for someone you can have a relationship with and see if they would give you immortality?”

Yuri shook his head. “I am not that easy. I’m not only seeking eternity, but an epic romance as well. I believe in falling in love, and one day soon I hope I find that someone I can be with like that.”

“Hmm...” Otabek hummed as he walked towards Yuri, who backed away cautiously. Otabek maneuvered them until he had cornered Yuri into one of the alleyway walls, and pushed his body against Yuri’s, trapping the human from moving. “So innocent. I like that.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Innocent? I am far from it.”

Otabek laughed. “Well, maybe your body isn’t innocent. But the soul you humans have sure is. It smells so pure,” he said, rubbing his nose into the crook of Yuri’s neck and taking a deep breath. “Smells...delicious...” He scraped his fangs against Yuri’s pale neck, inhaling his toxic scent. “It would be so easy to turn you...so simple...”

Yuri shivered in anticipation. “O-Otabek...”

“Yes?”

“A-Are you teasing me?” Yuri whispered.

Yuri saw Otabek’s grin as he leaned up. “I am. You think it’s that simple?”

Yuri shrugged. “A man can dream,” he said as Otabek backed away slowly.

Otabek chuckled. “Trust me Yuri, you are _so_ not vampire material.” Otabek turned and began walking down the alleyway, back towards the club.

“W-Where are you going?” Yuri called to him.

Otabek looked over his shoulder as he said, “To pick up my friends, so we can head back to Detroit before the sun rises. See you around, Yuri.”

Yuri balled his fist. “I’ll show you! I _am_ vampire material! I will find you again, Otabek Altin! And you will take back what you said and turn me!”

Otabek turned around with a smirk on his face. “Oh? And how do you plan to do that?”

Yuri gave him a confident smile as he replied, “I will find you, chase you even. I will make you fall for me, and make you want me so bad that you will beg to turn me.”

Otabek smiled wide, flashing his pointed teeth. “I look forward to you trying, _kitten_.”

And with that, Otabek walked off, disappearing into the steam of the alleyway, leaving Yuri alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made the story "Blood on the Ice" inspired by Vampire Knight & am thinking about finally expanding/completing it. Would anyone read it if I did?

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know in the comments! Until next time!


End file.
